Fierceteeth
Fierceteeth is Starflight's half-sister, who is two years her junior. She is most likely in a relationship with Strongwings. Biography ''The Dark Secret Fierceteeth was among the young NightWings that Starflight met on his first night on the NightWing island. She explained that they were related through their mother, who was later confirmed to be Farsight, but didn't try to interact with Starflight in any way. When the volcano erupted, she chose to accept Glory as her new queen in order to be allowed into the Rainforest Kingdom, though it appears that being let into the Rainforest was the only reason Fierceteeth accepted Glory, as she soon kidnapped Sunny and was show to be plotting against the RainWings. The Brightest Night During the confusion caused by Starflight's injury, Fierceteeth, Strongwings and Preyhunter kidnapped Sunny. They intended to sell her to Princess Burn in order to gain an army to take the Rainforest Kingdom for the NightWings. However, Sunny escaped, and followed after them, even managing to steal the Obsidian Mirror from Preyhunter while the three NightWings slept. Despite these setbacks, the three made their way to the Scorpion Den, hoping to recruit a SandWing messenger. They were instead arrested by the Outclaws, and Preyhunter was killed by their leader, Thorn. ''Prisoners Fierceteeth was in Thorn's dungeon with Strongwings. She scribbles notes to Saguaro, an intimidating SandWing guard with a scar over her heart. In her first story, Fierceteeth talks about the hatching of Starflight and how much her mother would stare and hope at the egg, waiting for it to reveal the dragonet. Fierceteeth was only two then. Soon Morrowseer comes storming in and growls at Farsight to hand over the egg. Fierceteeth hears and immediately asks Morrowseer if she could take his place, but he just refuses and rushes off with the egg. From then on, Fierceteeth started pretending Morrowseer was her father and following him around, hoping to get a chance to visit the mainland, but this unfortunately didn't happen. In her second story, Fierceteeth states how she met Strongwings, and why they were a couple. One day after class, Fierceteeth met Strongwings after he exploded one of Mastermind's experiments and got thrown out of the lab. They sneak off to the rainforest, and are subsequently caught. But when Fierceteeth gets blamed, Strongwings defends her and insists that it was all his idea. Fierceeth realizes that he values and loves her, so she decides to get together with him. Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had been planning send her and Strongwings back to Glory as her prisoners. Winter Turning While Winter, Glory, and his friends are talking, Glory tells Winter, that there are two prisoners she should take care of, but Thorn had agreed to hold them in her prison for now. In the epilogue, a NightWing dragonet, presumably Mightyclaws, thinks about a secret letter he got from his friends about escaping Thorn's prison, most likely Fierceteeth and Strongwings. this theory makes sense, however, in Moon Rising, Qibli seems to believe they were sent to Glory. He may of simply not been informed of Glory and Thorn's agreement. Personality Just like her name implies, Fierceteeth is very fierce and bold, and is typically hostile towards everyone, even those she has feelings towards. Like most NightWings, she is arrogant and proud, believing in the superiority of her tribe. As shown in Prisoners, she is very cunning and brilliant. However, this NightWing dragon seems to have a softer side, as show in her story about Strongwings. Relationships Starflight Despite learning Starflight is her half-brother, she shows absolutely no concern or care for him. There have been several times that she clearly wished he would die. She believes that she would have made a better Dragonet of Destiny, and is jealous of how he was able to grow up on the mainland. She considers him useless, and a terrible Dragonet of Destiny and Nightwing. Strongwings Fierceteeth and Strongwings share strong romantic feelings. Sunny thought that they were an odd couple, for even though Strongwings was so much stronger and bulkier, he was very obedient towards Fierceteeth, and lets her order him around. Nevertheless, she's still quite hostile/harsh towards him when he messes up. And yet, we still get a sense that she cares for him, as she calls him, "the only dragon I can trust in all of Pyrrhia". Quotes "Because it should have been me. I would have been perfect for the prophecy. I would be brilliant at saving the world. I would also have been brilliant at leading the other dragonets, proving that NightWings are the best tribe, and making sure things happened exactly as we wanted them to." -''Prisoners, page 17 ''"It's very simple. We don't like our queen. You don't like your queen. Together we eliminate them, and then our tribes can go back to ignoring each other forever" (to Saguaro in her notes) “But I deserve to be free. Everything I did, all my so-called “crimes,” were for the good of my fellow NightWings. I was trying to find us an ally who would restore our power. I was trying to save us from being controlled by another tribe. I was trying to make sure we had a real home of our own!” -''Prisoners'' "Weak. I'd have him sent back, too." - The Dark Secret, page 7 "Yes, this is the touching family reunion part. Same mother, different fathers, we assume. How do you feel? Ill? Very ill? Dying, perhaps?" - To Starflight. "I'll take it. That'd be even better than being in the prophecy. If that RainWing can be queen why not me? I'm bigger than her." "Not too impressed with your intelligence, are they?" - To Sunny "Why wouldn't we go straight to Burn's stronghold?" "Shut up!" - To Strongwings Gallery DSCF3254.jpg|Fierceteeth next to Starflight NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang The Nightwings are Coming.jpg Nightwing shaded .jpg Colorednightwing.png NightWings.png set_fire_to_the_rainwing.png|Fierceteeth burning Glory Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Starflight's Family